Camp Wawanakwa
by FatAmyIsAWESOMERebelWilson11
Summary: Disclaimer: No, I Do not. Well, the winner has come and a person has been the runner up. Read to to find out! And, GF VS. BF Lamanda (OC/OC) Staphire (Stephino Saphire) (OC/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. First real chapter. When more reviews or PMs come, I'll add them.**

* * *

"This is where we will be staying, right, Chris?" Amanda Florence asked. "No, this is where YOU will be staying. " Chris said. "I guess we have to make the best of it." Amanda said. "Amanda will be okay." Amanda is 5'4 and she is a shy, 17 year old emo. She weighs 110 pounds her skin is caucasian. She has black with pink streaks and her hair is long with sidebangs and blue eyes she had black torn tights, black combat boots, white shirt, black leather jacket, a nose peircing, chin piercing, ear piercing. Next was Sydney Jackson.

* * *

**Okay, I'll update in a couple minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Read Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or have received any profits.**

* * *

Next was a guy who has brown hair about 5'8" a bit on the chubby side blue and grey eyes a t-shirt with a tie and a belt which was tucked in and tennis shoes. "Check out the nerd." Snorted Sydney. "That isn't really nice." Amanda said. Sydney looked at Amanda. "Stupid emo girl is super stupid today. Ha! " Sydney said. "Hee-Ya!" The nerd said. "Anthony, why is that? This is Anthony. " Chris said. "Excuse me for hating a nerd who kicked me in the rear. But it didn't hurt and I don't wanna put ice there" Sydney yelled. "Umm okay. " "Next is a boy named Saphire. He is 16 and you can see for yourself." Chris said. Saphire had on a black hoodie, red converse and sunglasses and green hair (hairstyle like Mike's) A blue eye and a green eye. A silver necklace and blue bracelet. "Hey cutie" He said to Chris & Luke. "Is he-" Everyone said then Saphire nodded. "Oh God." Sydney fainted.

* * *

**I did exactly what neko-pedro said. Make Saphire you know what. DrinkMePPlease made the nerd but I made the clothes.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Saturday! Thank you for your beautiful reviews. Next is a girl named Jayne Dunno.**

* * *

"Jayne!" Chris said. "Whatever" She said. " is 16 year old girl. Who is a punk goth kind of girl. Reminds me of Gwen. " Jayne has boy cut hair with a long fringe, brown, with a big red streak in the fringe. She had big green eyes and she was slender, pale and scars and tattoos. A black song note tattooed on her left hand. A black t-shirt with a star in the middle. Dark blue jeans with rips and chains. A chain silver belt and red converses. She has a charm bracelet with music notes. Obviously you can tell she is a musician. "Next is the Weatherman twins. You can see what they look like." Chris said. Scarlett Weatherman was about 5'8". 130 lbs. Her skin is mixed. Her hair is chestnut brown with black highlights. Her hair was in pixie style. Her eye color is black. She has black skinny jeans, lime green vans of the wall shoes and a green aeropostale hoodie.

* * *

**How was it? So I have enough people. If you didn't get accepted you'll be in the second season.**


	4. Chapter 4: Siamese Cat Song

**Hi. Disclaimer: I don't own Lady & The Tramp or TDI.**

* * *

"We are siamese

if you please we are siamese if you please, we are siamese if you don't please" Jessica sung. "Umm, do you and Armoni know know each other?" "Heck yeah. We went to school together. I am Jessica, 19 years old." Jessica was 6'5" and had warm brown with natural warm blonde highlights. She wore black converse, red skinny jeans, a blue shirt and a TDI bracelet with blue braces. Armoni is 16 years old and she's 5'6" and shes 120 lbs. Her skin is mixed her hair is blonde and she has long strait hair. She also had baby blue eyes. "Next is Stephino. He changed his name from David. Because he is gay. He is 18 years old. " Stephino looked about 5'7". He wore orange and blue jeans. He also sagged. He wore red shoes. "That guy is cute." He said.

* * *

**How was it? I forgot if I did Jessica yet so I did her. Also, Saphire gotta gay friend!**


	5. Chapter 5: Teams

**Hi**

* * *

"Next is Shane Martin he is 18 and you can figure rest." Shane's hair is pitch black and flipped into a cowlick. He is average size for his age and has pretty big muscles. He has pale, almost white skin from not having enough sun even though he plays in it all the time. He is wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt. He had black skinny jeans which are ripped and black hightops. "Here is Flynn,the artist. Flynn is 16." Flynn has red hair & he was wearing a beige fedora, a red & blue striped suit, beige pants, and brown loafers. He was tall & thin. He also has green eyes. "Chef, is that it?" Lemmee check. Yeah." "Okay, when I call your name, please p forward. The Screaming gophers! Shane, Luke, Jessica, Sydney, Amanda! The rest, Saphire, Stephino, Flynn, Armoni, and Scarlett, your the Killer Bass. Your first challenge is in 10 minutes. You each go to conffesionals.

**Conffesinals**

**Shane: I will win you lady dog**

**Luke: Something about that Amanda girl is a mystery...**

**Saphire: That Stephino guy is beautiful.**

**Flynn: I want to paint.**

**Jessica: Leaving Scotland isn't that bad. But in Ontario, it smells weird.**

**Armoni: Hehehe your a person**

**Sydney: I'm the Queen**

**Scarlett: My sister is crazy**

**Amanda: I like that Luke guy.**

**Chris: Now its over**

**Close confessinals**


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

* * *

"So *gulp* this is the first ch-ch-challenge?" Amanda asked. "Wanna wear the chicken hat?" Chris suggested. "Umm... no thanks." "Dive into the water with the target that may not have sharks." Chris said.

**Confessionals**

**Amanda: Help me Luke, your my only hope.**

**End confessionals**

"Don't worry, Amanda, I've saw this on TV. No one got hurt." Luke put Amanda in his arms. "Safe, right?" Luke nodded. "Okay." Amanda jumped off the cliff in her two piece black bikini."I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" She called. "Umm... Chris, Queen Bee.. WILL DO THIS!" "How didn't we see that coming. " There were 3 Chickens on SG and 4 on KB. So SG won.

**Chris**: Next time, on TDI, someone will get kicked off, someone will win contests, find out next time, on TDI!

* * *

**You can see that romance is blooming between Amanda & Luke. Me and Luke's creator [Shane's creator too] have discussed that they will be dating.**


	7. Chapter 7: Never more, never less

**Okay. Here is Ms. Second.**

* * *

"Wazzup Sydney?" Chris said. Sydney ignored him. She is a big drama Queen and Queen bee. She is 18 5'6, 122 pounds, she is tan, her hair is black,long, and curly. Her eyes are black, with white skinny jeans, black converse. Next was Luke Wolff. Amanda raised her head and smiled. "Man, whats up?" Chris asked. "Nothing much. Do you have money?" Chris looked at him. "I'm kidding." Luke is 16, almost 17. He has blonde flipped up hair with blue eyes. He is 6 ft. tall with small muscles and a slight six pack and likes soccer and sports. A blue jacket over a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans with white nikes. Amanda was gonna say something but Sydney cut in. "Hey. Your Luke, right?" Luke nodded. "Lets hang out sometimes." "Sorry, but I can tell you are a Queen bee, so I won't date you. Okay" Luke asked. Sydney nodded.

* * *

**How was it? I'm still looking for more people. So you can still sign up!**


	8. Chapter 8: Never say hate

**Here is the ceremony and hot tub party. Disclaimer: I don't own TDI**

* * *

**Chris: Last time on TDI; Amanda faced a height problem by romance, but to bad we made the chickens dance. And Queen Bee got dirty!**

(Theme Song plays)

"Okay, one more nail and- grrr!" Saphire said. "One more nail and presto!" Shane said. "Lets see. Killer Bass you could've done better. This time, the winners are... Screaming Gophers!" "See you at elimination."

Elimination...

"If I call your name, come get a marshmallow. Saphire, Flynn, Armoni, Jayne, Scarlett. Stephino, dock of shame over there." Chris said. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. Especially the boys *Wink, wink*"


	9. Chapter 9: Just Go With it

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI This one will be funny**

* * *

The girls cabin part of Killer Bass with Armoni, Scarlett, Jayne, and were sleeping peacefully. Honk! "Ugh. GO AWAY WORLD." Jayne wined. HONK The girls in the cabin side of Screaming Gophers; Jessica, Sydney, Amanda. They got out quickly with the boys. "That is why you are my favorite." Chris said. They all came in the food area with a big feast before them. After they all finished, they were stuffed. "Is this part one?" "Yes." "Aww dang. I thought part one was walking outside." Saphire said. "Not only you took my boyfriend away, but you make us walk? AWESOME" "You all will try to stay up for a day. 24 hours. Hope you got a good nights sleep." "Okay. I wanna ask you something, Amanda." Luke said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Amanda was crying and nodding. "Okay." "Okay. Done with the cheesy romance, right?" Amanda asked. Luke nodded.

12:00 AM

Lets see. At four should be the winner. I mean, at four we should choose who the winner is." Chris said. "No, no, Luke! Don't leave me now!" Amanda cried. "I failed." Luke said. "No, no Luke! Of course. He's asleep."

4:00

"I think we have a winner! Saphire!" Chris said.

* * *

When I call your name, get a marshmallow. Amanda, Luke, Shane, Jessica. Sydney, dock of shame is that way." "&$ # you all!"

* * *

**Sorry if I deleted your character. This person has three other characters.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI**

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Amanda: I'm so tired. Why am I up? Oh yeah. I-*Falls asleep.* **

**Close confessionals**

"Mama, I ride'n a horsey." Amanda mumbled in her sleep. "Aah!" "Aah" Amanda screamed. "Who are you?" "I'm Gwen. Who are you?" "Amanda." "Do you know that mean jerk, Chris?" Amanda nodded. "Gwen?" Gwen turned to see Chris. Gwen pinned him to the ground. "YOU OWE ME. YOU ARE A STUPID JERK." Gwen said. "Why are you here?" "To watch you suffer and die." "LEAVE." Amanda came out then Luke came out there bathing suits on. Well they were at the ocean, Amanda started to tell her story. "Well, when I was 10, my mother died. After that, everything went downhill. I like to draw, ride on my skateboard, and The real reason I came to Total Drama Crazy is so I can get the pressure out of my mind." Luke looked at Amanda. He was actually doing it. He was helping her out of her shell. "Don't worry. Luke leaned in to kiss Amanda, but Gwen came running out with a chainsaw, chasing Chris. He was yelling bloody murder, well she was yelling, "TEXAS CHAINSAW!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Day After Yesterday

**Hi! So... it was Gwen from the first few seasons of TDI. Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or have received any profit.**

* * *

**Confession**

**Jayne: Maybe its not a bad place here after all. Eww the smell. Bleagh. I'm having second thoughts.**

**End Confession**

"Its a idea we had a thought to come back here." Luke said. "Well, what if that Leshawna girl actually kills Chris." Amanda said. "Its not like all the original cast is gonna come out." "I doubt it, Luke, lets face it, what if everything is gonna be crazy." "Amanda!" "I'm going back to my cabin." Just like that, Amanda started walking.

* * *

"Whats this?" Jessica asked herself. Whoa... She picked up a piece of paper, and went to Chris. "And what is this?" He asked. "Its, you know, a piece of paper. " The paper said; _Jessica _ "Why does it say Jessica?" Chris asked. "I don't know. Then I found a book that has my face, then an X." "That is one more X." Chris told Jessica. "Your leaving, Sydney is coming back." "$(&&$#?'':!& YOU CHRIS, +/#&' YOU!" Jessica screamed. "Put a sock on it , Jessica." "I'm back!" Sydney said. This was gonna get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**How was it? R&R as always!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dodgebrawl

**Hello. Hit me with your best shot! Fire away... Disclaimer: I don't own TDI nor have received any profit.**

* * *

So... dodgebrawl is here. This is a peek at what Amanda keeps in her journal.

_Amanda Florence_

_6-25-2013_

_Hi. Its Amanda again. I'm still not tired even though very dark, big baggs are under my eyes. I've been talking to Luke. Thats it, _

_~Amanda_

"And, Hatchet, whatsittoya? What's the food.?" Chef plopped some stuff which looked like barf and slobber with bird poop and mashed up horse. "Even though you came back, Sydney, doesn't mean you can pass on eating my food." Chef said. "Fine, your a stupid cook. You put pee in a blender, for instants, you put bird poop in meals." "WHAT?!" Amanda yelled. Chris came in. "Hello. Todays challenge is a fun camp game called; dodgebrawl!" "Dodgebrawl, what's that, Mclain?" "Dodgebrawl is just like dodgeball. But different.

* * *

"Okay, KB, you on the East, SG, West. Who wants to join Saphire on the couch?" Okay... so see if you can stay with me. Armoni got hit by the ball, then Saphire came in. Saphire dodged Sydney, Sydney switched places with Amanda, Amanda hit Flynn, Flynn switched places with Saphire, the last two were Amanda and Saphire. "Just like last time, huh Florence?" Saphire stated. Amanda nodded. She threw the ball witch landed in his rear. No, not the butt, the other rear.

**Confessionals**

**Saphire: That little *beep* kicked me in the *Beep* I'm gonna take that *beeping beeper* down you sun of a *beep.* She better be prepared for booty kick.**

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"And the SG win! See you at elimanations, KB!" Chris said.

* * *

**Well, I'm goingto try something new and let you kick someon off from the Killer Bass.**


	13. Chapter 13: The New Girl

**Well, hi! So, I found another review, a girl who wanted to get in, so we can see if she can act like a normal cast member who was here the whole time. Us pegasisters, (We like my little pony!) have to be nice to each other. So... Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, I just made up TDC. (Total Drama Crazy)**

* * *

"It can't be that bad. The new girl maybe nice. She might actually be like us." "Howdy, I'm Marigold AppleJack Farmfeild! I know I arrived at night, but we gonna have a party!" Yelled Marigold. She has freckles, a tattoo of three red apples, her hair is long and blonde, down to her waist, with a scrunchie at the bottom. She had on an orange white flannel hultertop to show her tattoo, blue jeans that start out skinny then loosen up, brown cowgirl boots with a brown cowgirl hat. "Well, I better go change!" Marigold said. There was a knock on the door, so the it was Luke and Shane.

* * *

"Whats up Luke. Shane." Amanda asked. You can tell she hates Shane because he is a jerk. "I'm here! Oh, I'm Marigold. This must be Shane and Luke!" "No, thats Luke, and that's Shane." Sydney corrected. "Oh... okay!" Marigold came out wearing a yellow sleeveless top with cozy apple covered pj's. "Lets sleep. I can't wait to taste the !" "I can. Marigold, you can wait." Amanda said.

* * *

**How was it? R&R as always!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lets meet Sabrina!

**Well... I guess you are gonna read. Disclaimer- WAIT, Two Thumbs down, I am done with the dock thing. And I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION. So stop saying stuff is craps or Elmo will eat you I bet you didn't read it at all**

**So... now, Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, just TDC. **

* * *

"Its a perfect day to be together. I'm glad that old Total Drama contestant Gwen isn't here to spoil it. If she would, I will KILL her." Amanda said.

"Hey, it's Sabrina!" Chris said.

"Why didn't she come?" Armoni asked.

"That guy Chris said today is the day we meet." Sabrina said.

"Well... Chris, you got some explaining to do. Poor Sabrina got tricked." Saphire said.

"Well... lemme introduce you. So... this is Saphire, Amanda, Luke, Armoni, Shane, Sydney, Chef, Scarlett, Jayne, Marigold, Flynn, be careful, he's a con-artist. Don't be tricked." Chris said.

"I'll be careful." Sabrina laughed.

Suddenly, Kiss You by One Direction started to play.

"AGHH. NO! They are better than JB." Jayne said.

Then Chris turned on Baby by Justin Beiber.

"AAHHHH HELP. I CAN'T TAKE IT. WAAH." Jayne whined.

Everyone looked at Jayne.

"I HATE JB!" Everyone screamed.

Just then, Armoni said," I like him. Kidding!" She joked.

"Well, that concludes this time. Join us next time on Total Drama CRAZY!" Chris said.

* * *

**Sorry about the short update. Sorry that I forgot Sabrina. Its getting really complicated now. R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15: Phobia Factor

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Just TDC**

* * *

Boys side of SG...

"AAHHH!" Luke screamed. No one was there just him and Saphire in his bed. _SAPHIRE IN MY BED? NO THANKS._ He thought. "Saphire!" Luke screamed. Then a knock on the door came.

"Hey Luke, it's Chris. Saphire is in there to, right?" Chris snickered.

"Saphire, its Stephino." Marigold mimicked.

"Wait, how do you know Steph?" Luke asked. "Your so called 'girlfriend' Amanda told me 'bout him." "Hey, come on Luke. You can face your phobia. Or I'll be sent away." Amanda said.

"Amanda, is it?" Sabrina asked. "Yes?" Amanda asked. "Can I call you Mandy?" Sabrina asked.0

"Sure." Amanda said. "Then you can call me." Sabrina said, pointing to herself.

"Sabri." Sabri, or Sabrina said.

"Welcome to Phobia factors! KB on that side, Gophers on that." Chris said.

"So basically-" Chris said.

"You simply test your phobia. I know because I've been here before and I was a former CIT and Duncan!" A girl named, you guessed it! Courtney said. Her boyfriend Duncan was being ultra jail-worthy today. "Shut the *bleep* up." Duncan yelled.

"Hi. I'm Courtney. Former CIT." "I'm Amanda." Amanda said.

Amanda was first. She was trapped in a box with cheese & birds.

She faced her fear, but she doesn't like them.

* * *

**Well, thats thats it. I'll do next ones in next chapter. Stay tuned, ducklings.**


	16. Chapter 16: Two Elimanations?

**I won't update until next Monday because camp.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI**

* * *

"Shane, if you go in these spiders, they won't hurt you." Chris pointed to the FEMALE black widows.

Shane took a step in the room.

"Hush lil widows, go and mate, then kill your husbands, cause you can't wait." Shane sung.

The winners are Screaming Gophers but everyone is at Elimiations because they forgot Killerbass twice.

* * *

At the eliminations...

"Shane, Amanda, Luke, Sydney, Armoni, Saphire, Sabrina

And the last one

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Marigold!"

"Sorry Scarlett." Chris said.

"Well, I I had a great, fun time! And see the losers at Playa Del Losers!" She said.

* * *

**Short update. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, Courtney & Duncan wanna tell you something.**

**Courtney: Review**

**Duncan: Or this story will shortly...**

**Both: DIE!**


	17. Chapter 17: 2nd Try At Kissing

**DISCLAIMERS will be on the summary.**

* * *

Marigold saw Saphire crying. Marigolds walked over to him looking sorry.

"Gee, , what's wrong?" She asked.

"My boyfriend left." "Saphire whined.

"But your a-oh." Yeah. Sorry." Marigold apologized. Amanda came out of the cabins.

"Hey, Chris let me say hi, and *Whisper*"

"Lets vote him off." Saphire smirked.

"Shady Shane, come out.." Amanda said.

Shane came out of the boys cabin.

"What?" Shane said.

"L-*whisper*"

"No." Amanda nodded.

The feedback roared.

"Everyone to the campfire." Chris yelled.

"This is the campfire? I thought it was supposed to mean the camp was on fire. What's a fire?" Armoni asked.

"Your challenge will vote someone off." Chris said.

[I don't wanna write, so that was from Battle Challenge: Royal]

**Luke (Conf): Amanda will win. I pick Saphire. I slipped a book and X'd out Stephino. No more waking up with someone! I wanna sleep alone, I'm not gay!**

**Amanda(Conf): Armoni, she doesn't do anything.**

**Saphire: Luke. And can I vote Sydney too? **

**Cameraman: No**

"Amanda, Armoni, Sabrina, Saphire, Shane"

**"..." **

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"**Marigold!" Chris announced.

"No, Luke should stay! I should go. Luke, I can go with you?" Amanda whined.

Luke kissed Amanda and left.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked at Marigold.

She got up and looked at everyone and left.

"You deserve to be together." With those words, she left.

Luke and Amanda kissed and everyone made smoares with their marshmallows.

"Here's to camp!" Amanda said.

"Its not over yet." Chris gleamed.

"It almost is." Amanda grinned.

* * *

**Nice! Marigold just left so Amanda & Luke could be together. Review to tell me who to put in the final 2. Me and Wolflover595 will decide the winner & runner up.**


	18. Chapter 18: Win Part One

"Hey, Saphire, Sabrina, Armoni, Shane, recieved a letter, Playa De Losers. Leave."

Chris said.

"Okay, this concludes Part One!" Chris yelled.p

* * *

Short. I only have 5 % left on the Kindle.


	19. Chapter 19: Win Part Two

Thanks to Wolflover595, I wouldn't make it so far, also to neko-pedro, he wouldn't make a funny, wonderful, crazy, and manipulating character, and to the cast! I would never do this without you. Here is the final chapter.

* * *

"Hey Luke, its been a long 8 weeks, huh?" Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, meeting new friends... you." Luke said.

They were gonna kiss, but of course, Sierra yelled.

"Congrats to you guys, best luck to you guys, y'know where Cody is?" Sierra talked.

"He's not on here..." Amanda replied.

Sierra burst out crying and Chris threw her onto the dock of dieing.

* * *

Luke was standing alone in the empty cabin.

_I sure will miss this place. Even if Chefs food is bad._Luke heard crying.

_And Amanda_... Luke heard crying in the or Amanda's cabin.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" He asked.

"After this, we will be forced to compete against eachother. I have great memories here. Even if Saphire locked me into the Conf. to flirt with you." She said.

Luke looked at Amanda. "Its fine." Amanda said.

She gave Luke a Exuse-me look.

1 Minute Later...

Amanda came out with a bleeding wrist. Luke looked at her."I'm Emo. Live. With. It." She laughed. He took her into his cabin and got his towel. He tied it to her wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

They kissed, then Amanda left.

* * *

"Oh, rise, rise and shine. Its a glorious day! No serious. Get the f*bleep* outta the beds." Chris yelled.

"Confessionals!" He yelled.

Luke and Amanda groaned.

**Conf.**

**Amanda: Hmm... I will be remembered for the good friend.**

**Luke: Being my favorite boyfriend of Amanda.**

**Amanda: I'm gonna donate half the $$$**

**Luke: Marry Amanda.**

**End Conf.**

"Ok, same as always, people on Amanda's side, here and whatever there." Chris said.

Jessica went to Amanda along with Jayne, Flynn, Marigold, Sabrina, Armoni,

Luke had Stephino (WHOOP), Saphire, Shane, Scarlett, Sydney.

"123!" Chris yelled. Luke ducked, Amanda, did a bridge, Luke ran, Amanda ran faster, Amanda jumped over the wall, Luke climbed, and the finish line was there but you had to draw everyone. Amanda drew quickly, they ran, and Amanda jumped.

"Amanda wins!" Chris yelled.

"Oh my God!" Amanda cried.

"Yay!"

"I can't believe it!" Jessica hugged Amanda, SYDNEY hugged her.

"I hate you." Sydney said.

"I hate you so much too!" Amanda said.

"I love you!" Everyone said.

"The end." Chris wiped a tear.

"That was the best camper ever." Chef said. Chris nodded in agreement.

**The End! **

**Review to tell me how it was.**


End file.
